Sporting events attract people of all ages across the world. While television and radio communication offers some insight into various aspects of the sport, nothing compares to actual attendance to experience the passion a sport commands. The chants and fanfare of supporters in a stadium is a sight to behold. Typically spectators are seated on rows of outdoor bleachers for the entire duration of a game. More often than not, the bleacher bench seats are hard and lack padding or are semi padded. Although youngsters may have no trouble sitting on these seats, older spectators may find it hard to comfortably sit through an entire game. Furthermore, some stadiums may have individual seats instead of benches. Due to prolonged use, most seats may be dirty. A padded seat cover which can be used to adjustably cover different types and makes of seats is required.
Typically seat covers that are used to cover bleacher bench seats or individual seats become dirty over time due to repeated use. Conventional seat covers are not washable which result in shorter life and more wear and tear of the seat cover. A portable seat cover that is machine washable and reusable is thus required. Additionally, spectators may require snacks, electronic devices, for example smartphones, power banks, music players, etc. Some contemporary seat covers can be also used as bags, however, lack secure compartments for storing multiple objects or valuables. A portable seat cover which is convertible to a bag having multiple secure compartments is required. Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a padded seat cover which can be used to adjustably cover different types and makes of seats. Furthermore, there is a need for a portable seat cover that is machine washable and reusable. Moreover, there is a need for a portable seat cover which is convertible to a bag having multiple secure compartments.